


How the Sheriff Got Two Idiots Together

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek's Past, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Evil Kate Argent, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Monster of the Week, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sirens, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: The Sheriff finds out about more than the supernatural.





	How the Sheriff Got Two Idiots Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kchayes54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchayes54/gifts).



> This is my present for [kchayes54](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kchayes54/) for Sterek Glompfest! Their awesome prompt was "BAMF Stiles has developed a bond over the years with Derek as he evolved into Derek's emissary. Sheriff discovers the supernatural amidst some big dangerous situation. He assumes they're dating based on interactions. Cue awkward convo between Sheriff and either Derek or Stiles (you choose) that spurs a discovery of something that has been there all along between Stiles and Derek." I didn't write out the battle with the monster of the week, but I hope you like it! =3
> 
> Big thank you to [AJenno](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ajenno), who graciously betaed this for me!

It’d been several years since Stiles had been introduced to the supernatural world by looking for a dead body with Scott and Scott subsequently getting bit by a werewolf. It had been six years that he’d been fighting alongside werewolves, a werecoyote, hunters, a banshee, and a kitsune to protect Beacon Hills despite the fact that he didn’t have much physical power. He was handy with a bat, but he was also the main researcher of the pack, and he’d cultivated his own magical spark until became powerful over the years. Now he was the official emissary of the pack, and Deaton had retired, though he remained in town in case his help was needed.

The pack had gathered together in Derek’s loft to discuss what the latest monster they were after could be. Thanks to Stiles’ father being the sheriff of their town, he had plenty of information on the attacks and victims. “There have been five victims so far, four men and one woman,” Stiles began, pages of notes from his research scattered on the table they were all gathered around. “All of them drowned in a lake in the woods beyond the preserve. The first attack involved two of the men. They apparently had been camping with friends not far from the lake. A week and a half later was the second attack, which was the female victim. She’d been camping with a bunch of friends around the same area as the victims of the first attack. Third attack was a week after that, and the final attack was just a few days later, all in the same general area. It’s been a week since the last attack, and I expect that another one might be happening soon.”

“It’s sirens. I’m sure of it,” Stiles concluded, looking around at his packmates and trying to gauge what they thought.

“Can’t be. One of the victims was female, and sirens have always traditionally gone after men,” Lydia pointed out.

“Maybe it was a kelpie?” Scott asked uncertainly.

Stiles shook his head. “If it was a kelpie, there would be wounds or at least some sort of cuts on their bodies. I’ve seen the pictures that my dad had. There were no injuries at all on any of the bodies.”

“Could it be a kappa?” Allison asked, looking over Stiles and Lydia’s notes.

“Kappas have only been ever been seen in Japan,” Kira supplied helpfully. “My mother would know if one had been seen here.”

“I still think it’s some sirens,” Stiles said stubbornly. “Nothing else fits, and it’s our best bet. There has to be an explanation of why there was a female victim.”

“Alright, everyone,” Derek said, holding up his hands for calm, and the pack immediately went silent.

Just as Stiles had grown into his magic and emissary duties, Derek had become a great alpha. He’d lost the harsh edge he’d once had, and he wasn’t hard on his pack Instead, he listened to them and spoke a lot more, keeping them in the loop about his thoughts. And the pack had no fear anymore when it came to their alpha. Stiles was so proud of him.

He was more than proud of him, to be honest. But Derek had been unlucky in love for so long that he no longer seemed to have any interest in dating or even just a hookup. Stiles wanted so much more with Derek, but he didn’t want to damage the bond that they had as alpha and emissary. He wanted to have Derek in his life however he was able to. As an emissary, he had much more control over the chemosignals he sent out, and so he was able to hide how he was feeling better.

“We all know how to take care of water creatures, right?” 

There were sounds of affirmation from around the room.

“Then we’ll go as a group, prepared if the creature or creatures are any of the ones you suggested. We know what to do, and then we’ll narrow down our strategy once we know what’s doing this. If it’s something else, I’m counting on you, Stiles, to know what to do.” Derek nodded at Stiles.

Stiles grinned and bowed his head. “You got it, Alpha!” he said, sending him a casual salute. He wasn’t going to be making things awkward for Derek.

Derek nearly jumped at that, and Erica and Isaac exchanged grins. Stiles thought that was weird.

“A..alright, then,” Derek said, quickly recovering his composure. “We‘ll go together to the lake and check for any signs of whatever it is.”

The pack quickly gathered up their things and left the loft.

**********

Within a half an hour, the Hale pack was approaching the lake. Without a word, Derek pointed to Allison, Scott, and Isaac, then pointed west. Then he pointed to Kira and Jackson, then pointed east. He pointed to Stiles and Erica, then pointed straight ahead. Finally, he pointed to himself and the remaining pack members, then moved his finger around to signal the other side of the lake. Everyone nodded to indicate their understanding, and then they split up.

Stiles turned to Erica and waved his hand forward. She nodded, and the two moved silently forward to the lake.

They remained in the shadows of the trees as they looked out at the lake. The surface was still and dark, reflecting the night sky like a mirror. After a few moments, Erica pointed wordlessly at three points along lake’s edge, indicating where the other teams were located. 

Ten minutes passed and nothing had happened. Stiles turned to Erica and shrugged, wondering if they should signal to turn back and try again another day.

Before Erica could respond, however, they heard a siren and saw red and blue flashing lights. Stiles was sure that everyone around the lake could hear and see them as well. But it was really dangerous for the police to be there because they wouldn’t be able to handle something supernatural, and Stiles especially didn’t want his father to be getting involved in something he wouldn’t be able to win against.

“Son, what are you doing here?” 

Stiles froze. Sure enough, Sheriff Stilinski was the one who came out of the driver’s side of the police cruiser, while Parrish exited the passenger side.

He honestly didn’t know what to say. He’d been keeping his father out of the loop on the supernatural for years all to protect him. His father was the only family he had left and he would do anything to keep him safe and alive for as long as he could.

At least the other officer there with his father was Parrish. He was the only one in the department who was supernatural and wouldn’t be shocked by its existence. Only his father might be exposed. If Stiles had his way, however, he wouldn’t be seeing anything odd tonight.

“Dad!” he called. “There’s nothing here! Why don’t you check in a different part of the forest, huh? Yeah, why don’t you go do that! Parrish, go with my dad, okay?” He tried to convey his intent to Parrish with his eyes, but he didn’t have Derek’s mad eye communication skills. Derek could communicate just about anything with his eyebrows. Stiles had a mental catalog for the meaning of each expression that Derek’s eyes and brows made.

The Sheriff raised his own eyebrow. “I don’t think so, Stiles. And why is it _again_ that you and your _friends_ , because I seriously doubt that it’s just you and this young lady here, at yet _another_ crime scene? I really don‘t want to suspect my own son again.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked expectantly at Stiles.

Erica merely grinned at the Sheriff, while Stiles stammered, “Oh, no, Dad! Erica here and I are on a date! Right, Erica?” He wrapped an arm around her and looked hopefully at her.

Erica might be a tease, but she knew how much Stiles wanted to keep his father out of things. “Sure thing, Sheriff Stilinski!” she said, kissing Stiles on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain behind. “We’ll be good, I promise!”

The Sheriff looked suspiciously at the two of them, then shined the flashlight in his hand around the lake. Stiles hoped that the others had the good sense to hide from his father’s flashlight, But inopportunely, it shone on a tall, curly-headed figure on one of the sides. “Darn it, Isaac,” he muttered as the figure jumped in surprise.

The Sheriff turned his flashlight off and turned to Stiles and Erica with a glare. “I knew it. All of you, get yourselves home so Parrish and I can investigate as we’re _actually_ the police and not a bunch of curious young adults.”

Stiles turned to Parrish and looked at him with wide eyes. It was urgent that his father get away from the lake.

Parrish patted Stiles on the back. “Shall we take these kids home, Sheriff?” he asked.

Stiles sighed in relief, but it was short-lived because his father shook his head. “We have to see if we’ve missed something. It‘s been weeks since these drownings have been happening.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we came back tomorrow instead?” Parrish suggested. 

Stiles nodded his head rapidly. “That is an awesome idea, Deputy Parrish,” he said, putting an arm around his father and attempting to lead him back to the driver’s side of the cruiser.

His father, however, was trying to get away from Stiles. “I need to be here, son. Now go home!”

But before anyone could do anything else, an eerie singing came from the center of the lake, three female voices blending seamlessly into each other. Stiles, his father, Erica, and Parrish all looked at each other in confusion for a moment, but then Stiles realized what it was. “They’re here!” he hissed to Erica, hoping his father wouldn’t hear him.

“Who’s here?”

Stiles slapped his hand to his forehead. “Not you, Dad! Parrish, get him out of here!” Stiles urged the deputy.

“I am not leaving!” yelled the Sheriff.

Stiles looked out over the water. He couldn’t see anything on or in the lake, but he noticed a few figures walking towards the water. Isaac’s curly head was recognizable, and he thought another might be Malia. Other figures were trying to pull the ones heading to the water back. 

Suddenly, three short howls rang through the air. That was Derek’s warning signal. Stiles and Erica quickly stood at alert, and Parrish joined them.

The Sheriff took out his gun and pointed it toward the lake. “I don’t think I can convince you two and the rest to leave, but leave the fighting to me,” he told Stiles and Erica.

“No can do, Daddio,” Stiles said casually.

There was rippling in the previously still water. The group was quiet as they watched the lake’s surface. Then, a head with long hair broke through the surface, followed by two more.

“It _is_ sirens!” Stiles blurted out. “I _told_ you guys!” He nudged Erica in the side.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right as always, Batman,” Erica smirked at him. 

“Sirens?” The Sheriff looked confused, but kept his gun aimed at the three emerging figures. 

Their bodies remained in the water, though their top halves were very distinctly female. Stiles knew that the bottom halves would definitely resemble a fish’s tail. All that could really be seen about their heads was the long hair, but when their mouths opened there would be sharp, pointed teeth.

The figures around the lake were heading rapidly in their direction, and a pair of red eyes and various gold eyes were visible. The pack was reuniting.

“What is going on here?” the Sheriff shouted, looking nervous for the first time..

Stiles never wanted him to know, but it looked like it couldn’t be helped anymore. “I’ll explain to you when this is all over,” he said reluctantly. “I promise. Just… don’t shoot any of us that are on land, okay?”

The Sheriff’s eyebrows shot up as several wolfed out creatures showed up, the rest still looking quite human. They all had various expressions of shock that the Sheriff was still there, but Stiles just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, he’s going to have to know,” he said.

Derek and Scott nodded in understanding, and then they all faced the figures in the water.

**********

John thought that he was dealing with everything thrown at him tonight pretty well. He hadn’t shot at anyone on land, and he would limit himself to one drink of whiskey when he got home so as not to worry his son.

His son, who apparently could use _magic_ that pulled those mermaid-siren things out of the water and then blasted them with fire. His son, who was so powerful and still so very human, yet he still tried to protect everyone. And then there were the _werewolf_ kids, like Scott, and the girl with the sword and another one with a _crossbow_ , physically hitting them all. And his deputy was a _hellhound_ , who breathed fire. His gun was completely useless.

Then when the fish women were dead, Stiles and his group sat him down and explained everything, about werewolves and hunters and codes and emissaries and everything else. That the Hale fire was set because a hunter wanted to kill all werewolves instead of just ones who hurt humans. That the Nemeton was a beacon that called creatures to Beacon Hills.

He wasn’t really all that surprised at the reality, to be honest. There always had been some strange things happening in Beacon Hills, even back when he’d been just a deputy. The world of the supernatural made so many things actually make some sort of sense, and the Hale fire now seemed even more tragic, knowing that it really had been arson and that hunters were killing innocent people, werewolf or not. 

He was happier than ever that Parrish was on the force. He’d always appreciated how hard the younger man worked, but now he was even more invaluable. Someone else who was in the know and supernaturally powerful was incredibly important to have working with him. He definitely wasn’t just going to leave Stiles and his pack to take care of Beacon Hills. He was a sheriff, darn it, and this was his town, too. Thankfully, Scott’s girlfriend, the one with the dimples and crossbow, had promised that her father could get him bullets that could hurt many of the creatures that they fought.

He didn’t believe for an instant that Stiles and that blonde girl, Erica, were dating. Their reactions to each other were merely that of friends. Her focus had been more on the tall, buff boy, Boyd, and likewise he paid more attention to her than anyone else.

But there was definitely something going on between Hale and his son. He’d seen the glances they were sending each other and the genuine fear they showed when the other got hurt that was beyond what would have been normal for just friends. And neither of them were affected by the sirens, who apparently only affected people not in love who were interested in girls.

He had so much to learn if he was going to be able to help his son and this… pack of his.

It looked like Stiles had been right back in school when he said he might be gay. Or bisexual. Probably bisexual. He had genuinely been in love with Lydia Martin, who apparently now was a banshee and could scream at a high enough pitch to shatter glass. 

He needed to talk to either his son or Hale about their relationship. He knew that his son was an adult now, had been for quite a few years, but he would never stop worrying about his boy and wanting him to be taken care of. But he also knew that his son had been lying to him for years, though it apparently was for his protection. God, he was so proud of Stiles, but it was quite likely that he wouldn’t get the truth from him.

Hale, on the other hand, just might tell him. The werewolf alpha kept looking over at him, and while his expression had never changed, he could see in his eyes that he just might be a little bit afraid of a human sheriff. And John was going to press that to his advantage.

“Hale, we need to talk.”

The alpha froze, not moving a muscle or saying a word. 

John looked at Hale and felt bad for him. He looked more like a deer in headlights and not at all like the predator that he had apparently been all his life. He was instantly reminded of a broken and tearful teenager with his big sister’s arms wrapped around him from all those years ago, and his shoulders slumped. He needed to change his strategy or else Hale would just curl up into himself and remain silent.

“Come on, son,” he said gently, holding out an arm to guide him away from the others and towards his cruiser. When Hale… Derek still didn‘t move, he added, “You aren’t getting arrested again. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Derek’s body relaxed minutely and he followed John towards the trees beyond the cruiser.

“Now, I know that most of you can hear things from far away, but I hope that this gives us a little privacy?” John asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said. Getting conversation from him was going to be tricky.

John looked into Derek’s light eyes. “I know you have a relationship with my son.”

“No.”

That couldn’t be right, not after the way John saw them looking at each other. It was so much like the way that his beloved Claudia had looked at him. There was no way that he could be mistaken about this. “Are you sure about that?” he asked suspiciously. 

Derek looked down at his feet. “No,” he repeated. “It’s not possible.”

“Not possible?” Was it possible that Derek only liked women? Perhaps his son had another unrequited crush, darn it.

“Yes,” Derek said. “I don’t like Stiles in that way.”

John was hearing his words, but he wasn’t sure if he believed him. He saw how Derek and Stiles were behaving. He was going to get to the root of this problem. “I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you.”

“But I can’t.” Derek said the second part so quietly that John almost didn’t pick it up.

This was so confusing, and John’s headache was growing. These two were going to be the death of him. “And why can’t you?”

“I’m not worth it. I mess everything up,” Derek’s voice was a little louder but still rather soft. “My first girlfriend, she got bit but it didn’t take. She was dying and she begged me to kill her. And then Kate…” He shuddered, and John once again felt sorry for him. “And you remember Jennifer, who kidnapped you.”

John nodded, then raised his eyebrow. “Surely you don’t think my _son_ is going to do something like that to you?” he asked.

Derek’s head shot up and his eyes grew wide. “No, no, he would never do that! But I’m unlucky and get people killed, and I’m not going to let Stiles die.”

 _Ah, now we’re at the root of the problem._ “Hale. Son. Apparently, this Kate Argent was the one who set fire to your house, right? It wasn’t your fault.” At Hale’s slightly open-mouthed look, he realized that it was something that he really needed to hear more often. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Derek shook his head. “She was my girlfriend. I told her how to get into the house, because I loved her, and I thought that she loved me.”

Derek had been a sixteen-year-old back then, and Kate Argent was a much older woman. He wished that she was still alive so she could be arrested for her crimes, not only for the Hale fire, but also for what she had done to Derek himself. “Did you know she was going to hurt your family?”

“No.”

John shrugged. “Then it wasn’t your fault.”

Derek looked a little lost and confused. “Stiles says that, too.”

John’s face softened. “You should listen more to him. And talk to him about how you feel. From what I’ve seen, he feels the same way.”

“Yes, sir.”

John turned and went back to his cruiser, leaving Derek with his thoughts. He chuckled to himself at realizing that he’d been matchmaking for his son. “I deserve a big filet mignon with bacon and a loaded baked potato for this,” he muttered to himself.

He heard a slight chuckle from the direction that Derek was still in.

**********

It took Derek a few days before he got enough courage to visit Stiles. The Sheriff was right. He did have feelings for Stiles, whether he realized it or not. He had tried not to, but he couldn’t help himself. He wondered if the pack, at least the werewolves among them, had realized it themselves. He had the distinct feeling that most of them definitely did, even some of the non-wolves.

He’d also needed time to come to terms that yes, he did care deeply for the mole-spotted young man. Stiles was so loyal and he was constantly risking his life for the other pack members, including Derek.

He walked to the Stilinski house. The long walk allowed him to think about what he was going to say to Stiles.

When he arrived almost an hour later, it was twilight, and the moon was just starting to rise. The Jeep was the only vehicle in the driveway and there was only one heartbeat in the house, the heartbeat he could recognize above all others.

Boy, he really _was_ in love with Stiles

The light was on in Stiles’ room, and he could see that the window was open as usual. Derek quickly climbed up the drain and leaped lightly onto the roof in front of his window. 

Stiles was playing a game on his computer and not paying the least amount of attention to his surroundings. Derek leapt through the window and was rewarded with a squawking, flailing Stiles. “Oh my god, Derek, can’t you like knock on the window or something? Or better yet, use the front door?”

Derek pretended to think about it. “I could,” he said after a moment, “but it’s not as much fun.”

Stiles shot him a suspicious look. “So, why are you dropping in on me tonight, Sourwolf?” he asked.

 _This is it_ , Derek thought. The moment of truth. “I… talked to your father the other night,” he began hesitantly.

“You mean with the sirens and my dad finding out everything?” 

“Yeah,” Derek answered. “And it wasn’t only about the supernatural that your dad found out about.”

Stiles looked even more suspicious. “What else could he possibly find out about? I mean, it’s not like you preside over crazy, animalistic werewolf ceremonies or anything like that.”

Derek felt his face becoming hot. “That’s not it,” he said, shaking his head. “He thinks that you and I like each other.”

Stiles’ eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open. “N..no, I don’t,” he blurted out. “Not at all! What a ridiculous idea!” He gave a completely insincere laugh that Derek saw right through. 

“That didn’t sound like you meant it,” Derek pointed out, holding his breath that maybe Stiles really did have feelings for him, too.

Stiles blurted out, “I’ve had the worst crush on you for years and you’ve never seemed interested in me, or anyone, so I didn’t say anything. I’d rather have you as a friend than not in my life at all, so please, please don’t dismiss me as your emissary. I won’t say anything about it again! I promise!” He turned pleading eyes on Derek.

“Stiles, Stiles,” Derek said, gripping onto the human’s arms and squeezing lightly to get his attention. “I like you, too, and I never realized it before. I thought I wasn’t worthy of love…”

“You are, Derek!” Stiles interrupted earnestly. “You never deserved any of that stuff that happened to you.”

“Your father said pretty much the same thing,” Derek admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “And he made me realize that I have feelings for you, too.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open even further. “You’ve said that twice already,” he said. “You really mean it, don’t you? This isn’t a joke? This better not be a joke, Derek Hale, because this could quite possibly be the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Not a joke,” Derek promised.

Stiles’ face broke out into a huge smile. “I am going to take you on the best date tomorrow night and I’m gonna be the best boyfriend ever! Just you wait!”

Derek gave a shy smile in return. “I can’t wait.”

“Can I kiss you?” Stiles asked. “I know we haven’t gone out yet, but…”

“Yes,” Derek interrupted and the two leaned towards each other.

Stiles’ lips were soft and tasted like the salt and butter from the nearby bowl of popcorn he had next to his computer. Derek sighed as he melted into the kiss and he could feel Stiles’ arms wrapping around him.

He still didn’t believe that he deserved this, but Derek thought that Stiles was worth trying for.

***********

Stiles sat in his room in absolute bliss. He and Derek had kissed for a while longer before the werewolf left through the window again. He was glad that his game didn’t require much concentration because he couldn’t think of much else besides his new _boyfriend_.

The thudding of feet heading up the stairs broke Stiles out of his reverie and he rushed to open the door. He saw his father climbing the stairs, looking exhausted after a ten-hour shift at the station. “Dad!” he cried.

“Hi, son,” his father said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “How was your day?”

Stiles shrugged. “Oh, nothing too big. Made some popcorn, played some video games, got a boyfriend…”

“A boyfriend, huh?” His father widened his eyes.

“Don’t look so surprised, dad,” Stiles scolded, pointing a finger at the Sheriff. “Derek said that you talked to him a few nights ago.”

He was surprised himself when his father grinned. “Well. So he actually did it! I’m glad for you, son.” He wrapped his arms around Stiles.

Stiles returned the hug, grinning himself. “How did you know? I’ve never said anything about it to you, and it’s not like you ever saw that much of Derek. You know, after you arrested him for a crime he didn’t commit.”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, it was you and Scott who were accusing him.”

Stiles waved a hand dismissively. “That was years ago! Come on, Dad, tell me!”

The sheriff got a soft smile on his face. “Around the house, you had this look in your eyes like you were thinking of someone you loved, like how your mother looked. You have her eyes, you know.”

Stiles smiled softly. “Huh.”

His father walked towards his room, but before he opened the door, he turned back towards Stiles. “Derek is going to be coming to dinner weekly from now on, okay?”

Stiles saluted. “Okay, Daddio!”

**********

That Sunday, John got his filet mignon and loaded baked potato, with a nod from Derek. Stiles looked appalled, but Derek pulled him aside and after a few moments, the two returned, Stiles not complaining any more about his father’s eating.

John proudly told everyone how he got those two idiots together during his toast at their wedding a few years later, to their friends’ loud applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
